Who I've Become
by twent47blue
Summary: Yuki have always thought that this is how life is supposed to be for someone like him,that pain is like his second skin,what if he meets someone who will take away that pain,will he allow it? R & R please. Thank you.Characters are OOC.
1. When Yuki Meets Shui

**Author's note: Here's another Gravitation fan fiction that I hope you might enjoy. Gravitation is not mine and I just borrowed the characters for this fiction. If you don't like Yaoi or BL, this is not your cup of tea, don't read this and hyperventilate from all the hard Yaoi reeking out of this fiction. This got nothing to do with the original Gravitation manga series nor the Gravitation Ex, the characters are only culled from Gravitation, but only their names are borrowed. The story is original. Oh, incidentally, if your gonna comment on the grammar, I don't have a beta reader, and writing only for leisure not for an award winning piece, so forgive me, and yes, please, pretty please, check yours first before commenting on mine. This is made for the love of Gravitation and nothing else. So enjoy.**

I rolled over to my side so I won't lay down on my wounds on my other arm, Tohma is in a good mood today, he just used the belt and not the whip. I was left alone after he kicked me in the stomach. Darn that Hiro, told him to let me know if Tohma is back in town. Tsk…who cares, its over and done with, nothing I can do about it now. I must have passed out again when I felt someone was shaking me awake, it's the boy, Suguru.

"Yuki san, please, you've got to eat before Tohma get's back. He just went to check his bar in the other town." Suguru was saying, urging me to get up.

It took awhile before his words registered. How long had I been in this room? How long did Tohma planned to punish me? I got up with Suguru's help, he's got congee and some sweet buns, I devoured them hungrily. Almost choked on them when I was in a hurry to get it all down.

"Slow down, Yuki, or you will choke to death, you still got an hour before Tohma gets back. Better get some strength, I heard that he will check on you when he gets back." Suguru said, gently, he was looking at their fallen hero.

Tohma was pretty clever in holding up Hiro, so he knew that Yuki was trying to slipped out and get Hiro's brother. Tohma was eyeing Hiro's brother as a new recruit, and Yuki was trying to get to him before Tohma finds him. And Yuki did got Hiro's brother out and now in a safe place, Tohma wasn't supposed to find out, but he detained Hiro and found out it was Yuki who got the brother out, so here he is now, punished for his slipped up.

I almost cried when I saw Yuki wince when he accidentally touched his cut lip. I showed him my palm and he hugged me gratefully, sleeping pills, it's his only escape from Tohma's more abuse, if he sees that Yuki's still out, he will leave him alone till he regains consciousness. If Yuki took the pills, he would have time to recover from his wounds before Tohma abuse him again.

"Don't eat too much, Yuki. I will give you some more when you wake up tomorrow while Tohma goes to his office." Suguru said, wiping Yuki's lips carefully from crumbs. Yuki drank the pills and laid down.

Yuki let out a tired sigh, "Thank you, Sugu kun." He said, before closing his eyes. The boy nodded, checked the room if there's any evidence he's been there. He wiped the sweat from Yuki's brows and covered him with a blanket and went out of the room.

I dreamt a dreamless sleep, and for the first time in my entire life, finally rested.

How did I end up this way? How did I end up being someone else's lap dog? This has been the life I knew since I was thirteen years old. Tohma was my father's best friend. I've always thought he was a kind man, not like my father who is always trying to get me to do things I'm never been interested in. So when my father died, and my mother left with my other siblings, I was adopted by Tohma Seguchi.

Life wasn't like this before, we were happy then, I went to school, and he bought me stuff I like. Tohma Seguchi was the ideal father I've always wanted, he was caring and kind, well, that was first impression then. If only I would have known that he's got a purpose for this education he put me through, all those career courses he wants me to enroll in, to be a fine gentleman in the society. If I only knew the only purpose he had to be doing all these things, would be a payback later on, that there's a catch for every nice and glittery things he's giving me.

They've often say am a good-looking boy then, I don't look Japanese, my golden hair and light eyes, am exotic to my race. A step up, a cut above from the rest. Plus the manner and breeding of a boy who was educated from an exclusive school, private tutors for languages and other skills, special teachers for manners and social etiquette. It never crossed my mind that I was being groomed to be the high price escort, that my clientele would be diplomats and dignitaries. No small time clients for Tohma's golden boy.

When I turned 15, I was tall for my age, and this was when people often gives me a second look whenever they pass me on the street, they often say I looked like a model, a so refined looking young man, if only they knew that the only thing clean in my appearance are the clothes I wear, underneath the fabric, is a battered, abused and used body of a high class call boy. On my fifteenth birthday, Tohma sodomized me and taught all the tricks there is to know in pleasing another body in bed. For a price, I can be hired to accompany people to parties and social gathering, I can carry conversation with a few other nationalities, am fluent in English, French, Italian, Spanish, Chinese and German. I know all the works of Mozart and can quote a passage or line from Shakespeare. But all of these, came with a price. I am the price. My body and even my soul. Night after night, with all the women, men, and boys who shares my bed, they've known every nook and cranny of my body. That they've known everything about me, that sometimes I wonder who I really am. I can escape, I can run away. But I got others who were defending on me. No, not my family. To them, am already dead. But other people who I really call my family now, the boy, Suguru, he's barely nineteen, and with me in this house, he is spared from turning tricks and just be a butler and assistant around the house. The other one is Hiro, a year older than Suguru, he was a high school dropped out when Tohma found him in the street. I was already too late, Tohma had already broke in the boy but with me as his senior, I can picked the ones that I know won't abuse the boy and just play with him or just make him do light stuff and not beat him up like some sadist out there, who likes kinky and torture stuff.

Tohma was drunk when he got back, Suguru prayed that Yuki was already fast asleep when their pimp walked in the younger man's room.

"How's my little princess?" Tohma asked seductively, looking at the young man sleeping in bed. He turned on the night lamp to check on Yuki closer.

He unbuttoned the boy's shirt, touching skin, wincing a bit when he saw the cuts he gave him. He grabbed him, waiting for a reaction, Yuki didn't move.

Tohma tapped his face lightly, "Wake up, princess. Daddy's home." Tohma said, licking Yuki's face. No reaction. He checked Yuki's forehead, he's got a nasty cut there where the buckle of the belt made contact.

Tohma was worried now, he must have tortured him so hard that he passed out. "Boy, come in here!" he called out to Suguru. Suguru meekly peered by the door.

"Hai, Tohma sama." He said.

"Get the first aid kit and attend to your master Yuki, clean him up and put some fresh clothes on him." He ordered, a bit pissed that he won't be getting any tonight.

Suguru turned around quickly hiding his smile and joy that he spared Yuki one night of torture and abuse.

When Suguru rushed back with everything, Tohma caught the smile on his lips.

"No funny stuff, don't you dare touch my boy, I would know if you've done something to Yuki." Tohma warned, and kissed Yuki on the lips before standing up.

Suguru almost hurled at the idea of him doing something to Yuki, he considered Yuki as an older brother he never had, he never, even in his wildest imagination do something like that Yuki. Yuki is a handsome man, but he is not like this sadist that he calls himself Yuki's father.

I woke up to the soft padding of someone's feet walking in my bedroom, I closed my eyes, still feeling heavy and drowsy. I felt a cold but cool hand touched my forehead. I groaned, following the gentle hand on my forehead. When I opened my eyes, I saw pink, a blur of pink.

"Ohayo, Yuki sama." A voice greeted me, I tried to cleared my vision, I want to see who that wondrous voice belongs to.

When it cleared and I can see him clearly, my breathe caught in my throat, he is the cutest thing I've ever seen. He smiled warmly and bowed.

"I'm Shuichi Shindo, Yuki sama. Tohma sama asked me to checked on you. I worked part-time for your father in one of his bar." He said, he was wearing a white coat and he's got a medical bag.

"What do you do in the bar, dressed like that? Is that part of your act? Do you know how to use those things? Make sure you do, I don't want to be your test run." I grunted, getting up a bit and almost swooned, he helped lie down again.

He laughed, "No, I worked for your father as a singer, and full time, am an intern in one of the medical facilities, am a nurse." He said, checking my pulse.

"Where is Tohma?" I asked. He was quizzical a bit, hearing me calling my supposed to be father by his first name with not even a formal greeting next to his name.

"He's gonna be out of town for a couple of days, he asked me to stay for a couple of days to make sure you are alright." Shuichi replied, putting his stethoscope back in his bag.

Hmm…a singer. I smirked, I bet you used a different microphone like I do. Looking at the boy as he do his check up on me.

He caught the smile on the older man's face, he's got a pretty face, especially if he's like that, smiling and not sulking. "What are you smiling about?" he asked, curious.

"Are you a good singer, brat?" I asked, I liked playing with this guy, his brows knitted so beautifully on his face when he's gets pissed, and that is easily.

"Yes, I believe I am, your father is talking to a well known producer and he would put on a good word for me, probably get me a recording." Shuichi replied, he wanted to give a smart retort but this is the son of his boss, and he didn't want to get on his bad side. Who beat him up though? He wondered, looking at all the bruises and scars. He smirked, too. Probably a trouble maker.

I reached for my cigarette on my night table and lighted one, when I heard the spill about Tohma getting him a record contract, I almost choked on my cigarette fumes, Tohma a good citizen? I laughed so hard, I have to stop when I couldn't breathe. Shuichi took the cigarette from me and put it out, he's got a stern look on his face. He poured me a glass of water and gave it to me. I drank it gratefully.

"You acted so tough, Yuki sama but I don't think your body can take anymore abuse. Better stop the drinking and smoking if I were you." He said.

Tsk…."What do you know, brat? Just because you're wearing that costume that doesn't give you the right to lecture me, not even my father can do that." I said, and tried to get up the bed.

"I know what am saying, I graduated at the top of my class and am an intern to one of the prestigious hospital in town. And Tohma sama should give you a good spanking every now and then." Shuichi said, defiantly, and he stopped himself, gasped, surprised that he wasn't able to hold that back. He bowed a couple of times in front of Yuki.

"Gomen, gomen nasai, Yuki sama, please don't tell your father, I need the money to complete my internship." Shuichi said, almost close to tears.

Tsk…I shook my head, ruffled his hair, and began stripping in front of the boy.

"Don't worry about it, you just don't know anything." I said, taking his chin and making him face me.

"Don't trust Tohma, he's a nasty man. And fact one, he is not my father, he is my pimp, fact two, he was the one responsible for all these bruises and cuts, he beats me up when sometimes I get tired to turn tricks or if I rescue some poor boy he wanted to use as one of his slaves." I said, our faces are so close I can smell strawberries. He was looking at me with that cute face, he is deliciously handsome, I wonder if he taste delectable, too.

His breathe was on my skin, I can feel him, smell his musk, he is all man, it's so intoxicating, I could feel my knees buckling beneath me, he hasn't done anything yet, but I wanted to surrender. Shuichi thought.

Oh, well, no harm if I just have a quick taste, right? Yuki said, to himself, and he violated the boy's space, closing the gap between them, crushing his body to the boy, and captured the boy's lips. Shuichi couldn't react, it's his very first kiss. He was too weak, Yuki is so overpowering, his presence makes him go weak on the knees. His arm went around the older man's neck. And he groaned, prodding Yuki to take the kiss deeper. He invaded Shuichi's unexplored territories, sticking his tongue inside, licking and sucking, devouring his new found treat. When Shuichi's arms flew around his neck, Yuki almost got lost in the sensation, this boy is like a rare amontillado, he is getting drunk with every taste, with every lick, if he didn't watch it, he would get addicted.

Yuki broke away, both of them breathing hard. Both mute, eyes hungrily on each other. They stepped closer together again, about to continue where they left off, when Suguru walked in with the tray of food for Yuki.

"Yuki san, Ohayo!" Suguru greeted, happily.

Yuki whirled around, covered his embarrassment when he pushed Shuichi away, "Sugu kun, am gonna take a shower, give the doctor breakfast." He said, leaving the two boys ogling at his nakedness as he stripped to the very last fabric on his way to the shower.


	2. Breathless

Breathless….uhmmm…he tasted so good. I couldn't forget him. Didn't he realized he looked so good, all in white, with that pink hair in contrast with that tie and stethoscope around his neck? If he will check my pulse right now, it's racing. Gadddsss….feel so horny right now. I hopped in the shower. Smack that Suguru, perfect-timing right when am about to get a good taste. I turned on the water while the scalding heat gave me comfort, I relieved myself of all the delicious thoughts running through my head while thinking how am gonna undress that little nurse I have in my room. Ummm…yummy, feel so hard, so wet….slowly….ummm….oh, so slowly, gonna pump it slow and good. Yuki licked his lips as he mastered his domain in the shower, touching and pinching himself, it's automatic for him, like he is performing now for a special audience like he was taught, like he was trained by Tohma Seguchi himself. He grabbed the water proof butt plug and turned it on, pinching his nipples, he plunge the vibrating plug inside himself, groaning from the pleasure and pain it caused. Over and over again, until he came hard. He groaned so loud, he didn't care if the boys are still in his room and if they heard. This is a man who is used to performing, and used to having an audience, he lives for it, and he savors it, it makes him so horny when someone is watching and making them squirm with his movements.

Suguru tried to hide the blush creeping up his face when he placed the tray of food on the night table. He looked at the doctor/nurse sent by Tohma, his face was pale, was Yuki giving him a hard time when he walked in on them? His master is not so good with strangers especially if it's not a client.

"Are you alright Shindou san?" he asked.

Shuichi took a couple of seconds to react, he was flustered, especially when they both pretended to ignore the loud groan coming from the open bathroom door. He is masturbating in there. And Shuichi was imagining how he was doing it. His first kiss. His only kiss. A guy. Pathetic, Shindou, can't get a girlfriend and you were molested by a guy.

"Shindou san?" Suguru called, approaching him and touching his arm. "Did Yuki san did something to you?" he asked. When Shuichi looked at him, if you only knew what he did, Shuichi thought. He couldn't tell the other boy what happened, Suguru assumed it was what he thought it was.

"Don't worry, Yuki san is really a nice guy, he is just good at hiding it. You will warm up to him immediately. Come on, let's go, I don't think you will be ready for a stand up performance when he gets out of the shower." Suguru said, pulling him.

Shuichi looked at him, "P-Performance?" he asked.

Suguru smiled, "Yuki san likes to play. He likes to tease, its his nature. Especially strangers, and I think he's got a liking to you, its been awhile I've seen him strip in front of an audience." He said with a chortle.

"He- He does that on purpose?" Shuichi asked, flabbergasted, turning pale.

Suguru laughed, "Like I said, Yuki san liked to tease. He likes you, so don't be surprised if he comes on to you. He's a sweet guy, affectionate but he shows it in different ways. He would be mean and arrogant but that's the way he is." He said.

Shuichi let himself be pulled towards the door, he quickened his steps when he heard the water turned off. He didn't think he would be ready for the standing performance, too. The passionate kiss is all he is capable of handling right now.

When Yuki got out of the shower, he was disappointed that his audience had left. Oh, well, I can wait till later tonight. Yuki thought with a smile as he had his breakfast.

Shuichi tried to avoid Yuki the whole day, but when a client was asking for Yuki while the older man was sleeping, it was Shuichi who told the client off.

"I'm sorry, but Yuki sama is indispose right now, he is a little bit under the weather come back next week when he is well and feeling better." Shuichi said. The client was surprised, this is not the normal procedure, Yuki always takes clients in no matter what state he is in, when he's got a fever, he is more desirable. That's why there were five of them that Shuichi turned away.

Suguru was surprised, he knew that Tohma will find out about it and take it on the other boy, he was explaining this Shuichi when Yuki overheard them and butted in.

"I don't need you to cover my arse, brat, I can take care of myself." He said to Shuichi, his light eyes burning.

Shuichi reached out and touched his forehead, "You've got a fever and you look pale, Yuki sama, you would collapse if you work right now." Shuichi said, concerned.

Yuki swatted his hand away, "Suguru, called back all those clients that he turned away, I will be in my room." Yuki said, turning his back and was about to walk back in his room.

"Thanks, brat but no, thank you. You don't know what you're getting yourself into, so if I were you, ask Sugu kun first before you do anything stupid." Yuki said, without even a backward glance. "Darn brat." He said, walking away.

Shuichi couldn't say anything, he just stood there, watching him walk away.

Suguru touched his arm, smiling.

"He is actually protecting you, Shindou san. You don't know how Tohma sama is, we do. That's why Yuki san reacted that way." Suguru said.

Shuichi looked at the other boy, "But he will collapse if he do it, he's not strong enough yet, he took a lot of beating." Shuichi explained.

Suguru smiled, "He will be alright, this is not the first time it happened, it's better if everything is back to normal or else Tohma sama will beat him up some more or worse torture him and starve him." Suguru said.

Shuichi was shocked, and to think he thought that Tohma was Yuki's step father, he is really acting as what Yuki called him, a pimp.

Shuichi tried to ignore all those men who walked in of Yuki's bedroom, hour after hour, no break at all. Until the tenth one, the guy rushed out not even fifteen minutes in the room, hastily dressed, panic in his eyes, "C-Could someone help Yuki kun?" he called to Shuichi in the parlor.

Shuichi was on his feet, dropping the book he was reading and rushed to the man.

"What happened?" he asked.

"W-We were in the shower and he collapsed, I couldn't lift him up and couldn't wake him." He said, nervously, after he said that, he run to the door.

"D-Don't worry, tell Yuki he can keep the money and I won't tell Tohma, just make sure he is alright." He said, before running out the door.

"Suguru san! Help me!" he called running to Yuki's bedroom.

They found Yuki slumped in the tub, the man covered him with a towel. They lifted him up and carried him to the bed.

"Will he be alright, Shindou san?" Suguru asked worriedly.

Shuichi looked up to him sympathetically, "He will, I will stay with him, just get him some warm clothes and something to eat, I will just heat it up for him when he wakes up." Shuichi replied.

Suguru nodded and did what he was told.

Shuichi dressed him up and checked his vitals, he just collapsed from exhaustion and now running a high fever, he gathered enough blankets but still Yuki was shaking and shivering. He checked the thermostat but still no changes.

When Yuki started moaning, he was gonna call for an ambulance but he decided there is still one thing he can do. But he was too embarrassed to do it. He touched his forehead again, Yuki opened his eyes, "Shuichi." He called to the boy. When Shuichi smiled at him, Yuki's eyes rolled back on his head, and he fainted.

"Yuki? Yuki?" he called, then Yuki started shaking again. He ran to the door, and locked it. Still a bit hesitant but walked to the bed and started undressing. He undressed Yuki and under the covers, he covered Yuki with the best heat that he could give, his own body heat.

Shuichi fell asleep holding Yuki in his arms. After some time, he stopped shaking and that's when Shuichi drifted off to an exhausted sleep.

Shuichi thought he was dreaming when he felt himself being licked on the face, he felt something heavy on top of him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Yuki was on top of him, licking and kissing him. He bolted upright.

"Wh-What are you doing?" he asked, trying to cover himself.

"I was gonna asked you the same thing, brat, what are you doing in my bed and both of us naked?" Yuki said, with a smirk.

"I know am irresistible, don't worry, this one is on me, I love virgins, I would give you the best heads in your entire life." Yuki said, pushing him back in bed.

Shuichi tried to push him away, squeezing his eyes shut, he could see Yuki's thingy standing up. "No! You had a high fever, you collapsed, I was only giving you body heat to bring down your temperature!" Shuichi explained.

Yuki chortled, "That's the best lame excuse I have ever heard, brat. I commend you for it. Now, let me show you my way of saying thank you." Yuki said, pushing him back on the bed and before Shuichi could say another word, Yuki plunged his face on the boy.

Shuichi fell back helplessly. "Please, please stop Yuki." He pleaded, helplessly.

Yuki stopped what he was doing, when he saw that the boy was crying. "Hey." Called softly, touching his face, the boy flinched and was shaking, terrified.

Yuki got up, "Am sorry." He said, turning away, angrily.

"I'm not going to rape you, you know." He said. Tsk….darn brat.

Yuki felt the bed move. He looked at the boy, he was still crying.

"Enough already!" Yuki shouted. "Sh-t!" he said, and jumped out of bed and started dressing up. He grabbed his cigarettes and keys was about to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" Shuichi asked, quietly.

"Away from you!" Yuki shouted and slammed the door.

Shuichi tried to dressed up hurriedly but Yuki was already gone before he could reach the gate. He walked back inside the house. He was worried now, forgot that Yuki was going to make love to him. He is in no condition to drive. He went to his room, and sat down on the bed. He was scratching his neck and he felt something, a small bruise, got up and looked in the mirror. It's a hickey. But he didn't know that's what it's called, he'd never seen one. But he knew that Yuki did that. He touched it. And then he felt a different sensation all over his body. He remembered how Yuki's body felt on top of him, how the man kiss him, kiss him all over, how Yuki touched him in areas that would make him want to moan and surrender, following the feel of his touch, succumbing to the feel of his skin next to his. He flopped down on his bed. What is happening to him? What's all these sensations, all these feelings? He's not gay, is he? He thought. Then if he is straight, why is he feeling this way with another man, but only with Yuki. He had his male friends and colleagues put their arms around him or hug him even but he never felt this sensation before. But whenever Yuki kissed him, touch him, he felt his need grow bigger, harder, wanting more than just touches, more than just kisses, he wanted more, but only with Yuki. Right now, just thinking of Yuki making him feel this weird stirring in his insides, his need getting harder, and it hurts. He touched his nipple, the way Yuki was touching it, he groaned and closed his eyes, Oh, he never realized that felt good, especially when he squeezed it the way Yuki does. He opened the zipper of his pants and felt his hard and wet need. He's got to do something or he will go crazy. He touched it at first, the same way Yuki was touching it awhile ago, pumping it, that felt good. He found his rhythm and while thinking of Yuki, he mastered his domain, and fell into an exhausted wet dream.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I'm not happy with this second chapter, but please bear with it with me, my dear wonderful readers, I would try to make it up with you on the next one. Promise. Thank you, rate and review please, be nice, I know its not good, but no flames, please. I would appreciate helpful comments than bad critics. Take it to the gutter not here.**


	4. Obsession

Author's Note: This is rated for mature readers for the violence and rape content. Please be advised.

Yuki hit all the bars that he could find, drank one bottle after another, flirted with everyone who even just bat an eye at him. He went on and on until one of them had to escort him out of the bar. After all he is Tohma Seguchi's golden boy. He gets everything his way.

"You have enough, Yuki boy, where's your car?" the bouncer asked, holding on to the young man as if he's just paper.

Yuki's head was spinning, he hugged the man, enjoying the feel of the man's big biceps and bulging muscles.

"You love Yuki right?" he asked, as if he's a different person and talking about a different person, his words slurred.

The man was about to laugh when he saw that he was crying, he took pity on the boy, after all despite of all these façade of the man whose supposed to be the golden boy of the strip, Yuki Eiri, is just a mere boy, used and abused by any known form. And he's asking him if he loves him. He held firmly but gently.

"Yes, I love you, Yuki Eiri. You're a wonderful person." He said, smiling gently at the boy.

Yuki smiled, it's the sweetest smile the man had ever since on any man's face, and that lit his entire face, he is stunning, breath-taking. "Thank you." Yuki said, and he pulled away, and heaved on the gutter.

The man laughed this time, patting him on the back, "There, there. That makes you feel better, right?" the man asked. He lifted him up and handed him a handkerchief to wipe his mouth. "Let's go back to the bar and get some caffeine into you." The man said.

Yuki didn't protest and leaned on the man's strong arm. After coffee. Yuki was sober enough to drive. It was almost dawn. He was about to start his car when a man showed up by his window.

"Yuki san, how about it?" the man asked.

Yuki recognized him, he was gonna turn him down, but he knew it usually don't work that way. One of those rough ones, kinky ones, the one that likes Hiro but he gave this guy a couple of freebies so the client's attention will be on him. He nodded. The man got in and Yuki was about to start the car to take them to a motel.

"No, let's do it here, I want to give you heads." The man said.

Yuki was taken aback, he's acting different, he seemed a little drunk. But he consented, the man grinned like a Cheshire cat, leaned back Yuki's chair and started undressing Yuki, kissing Yuki's nipples, pinching, biting, nibbling, his hands all over the perfect body. Yuki closed his eyes and let himself go. He was thinking of the boy, Shuichi, he was thinking that it was Shuichi who was doing this to him, so he groaned.

"More….ummmm….more….right there….feel so good…."Yuki cooed, as the man frantically enjoying the sexy groans eliciting from the boy, enjoying the taste and feel of this feast right before him.

He squeezed on Yuki's need tight, Yuki's eyes flew open, "Itai!" Yuki let out a curse. "Gently, please. Gently." He cooed, brushing the man's face with gentle fingers but when Yuki looked up, the man hit him with a beer bottle on the head.

"WTF!" Yuki yelped, feeling the blood pouring down his face. The man straddled him, and he went in without lube, without protection and rammed on Yuki, raping him.

"Beg! Beg you whore!" the man growled, with every hard thrust, dry and painful, Yuki gripped his arms, his face contorting in pain. He was groaning again but not from pleasure but from pain.

"Please stop, it hurts. Please." Yuki whispered, panting, the man was pinning him down, he couldn't get up.

The man slapped him, "I said beg!" the man growled and pumped even harder. Harder and harder, slapping the boy every time he passed out. Until Yuki gave up begging and blacked out.

Suguru rushed to Shuichi's room without knocking, "Shindou san! Shindou san! Wake up!" he called out frantically. Shuichi almost fell off the bed in his surprise.

"Yuki san is in the hospital, please, wake up!" Suguru said, shaking the other boy.

"What? Where?" Shuichi asked, zipping his fly, and putting on his white coat, grabbing his car keys.

Yuki was raped and badly beaten up, Shuichi was thankful that someone found him and rushed him to the hospital before he bleed to death. Suguru was crying. He held on to Shuichi when he saw Yuki all banged up.

"Who would do such a thing?" he asked Shuichi.

Shuichi wasn't surprised, this is what he is used to seeing, these kind of scenes, in the bar where he works and in the hospital but it hurts when it's someone you know and care about.

"People, Sugu san. People." He said, simply. He couldn't take his eyes off Yuki. The man didn't ruin his face but he beat him up pretty bad, savagely. He patted Suguru's arm and walked to Yuki's bed and checked Yuki's charts. He is stable but under a semi-coma.

He walked to Yuki, touching his face gently. Why do you do this to yourself, Yuki? Why do you let people do this to you? Shuichi wanted to ask. Before he realized it, he was also crying.

A red haired guy walked in, he dropped his helmet when he saw Yuki. He rushed to the bed, "Niichan!" he cried, helplessly. Shuichi looked up, wondered if this guy is related to Yuki, because he called him brother.

"Hiro kun!" Suguru cried, and the boys hugged each other, both of them crying. He pulled the taller boy and they approached Shuichi.

"Hiro kun, this is Shindou san, he is a friend of Yuki san and he works at one of Tohma's bar. Shindou san, this is Hiro, he is also works for Tohma." Suguru introduced them.

The two boys bowed and shook hands. They went outside to talk. They caught the guy who did this to Yuki, and Tohma is raising hell all over the red light district for doing this to his lovely boy.

The boys were huddled together in the other bed, watching Yuki as he tried to live again. Hiro patted Shuichi on the arm, Shuichi looked at him and smiled.

"You know what, Shui chan, that's supposed me lying there instead of Yuki." He said, gratefully, looking at his sempai lying comatose in the next bed.

"Why's that?" Shuichi asked.

"That customer was after me for some time, at first, I didn't understand, I even had a fight with Yuki about it. I thought he was after the guy because he was rich and gives big bonus. But I was wrong." He said, bowing his head, shamefully.

Hiro looked up, and he was fighting back the tears, "Yuki took him home, and I accidentally walked in on them." He said. Shuichi's jaw dropped, his face turned pale.

"Yuki was tied to the posts of his bed, and this guy has a whip and he was not only whipping Yuki with it, he's got toys on Yuki's mouth and behind. He was actually torturing Yuki." Hiro said, and burst into tears.

Shuichi patted him by the arm sympathetically. "That's when I realized what he was doing all along. When I confronted him and said thank you, he scoffed at me and told me not to flatter myself, he said he enjoys torture and then he smiled, I knew then he was teasing me," He said, smiling at the memory of that image of Yuki he had.

"Yuki is not good with words, that's how he is, he is saying something but doing something else. Sometimes it would take you awhile before you get it, but when you do, you will understand him more." Hiro said.

Suguru leaned closer to them, "He likes people although he's got a lousy way of showing it, he's got a good heart, as beautiful as his face."

Shuichi looked at the man lying there, who tried to molest him yesterday, they were saying nice things about him, he could tell that they were right. Oh, Yuki. He thought. He was ashamed for driving him out of the house. He should have tried harder to stop him or else he wouldn't be here like this.

Hiro looked at his watch. "Oh, shoot, I need to go, I got a client in an hour."

Suguru got up as well, "Can you give me a ride home, Hiro kun?" Suguru asked. Hiro ruffled his hair and nodded.

And they both turned to Shuichi, "Don't worry, I work here, I would stay by Yuki's side. Can you tell Tohma sama that I would take the rest of the week off and stay here? Am sure he wouldn't mind, to have someone watching over Yuki sama." He said.

"Of course, don't worry about it." Hiro said, and they waved at him.

Shuichi walked over to Yuki's bed, touched his arm fondly. "Am beginning to understand you now, Yuki." He said.

And he sat there by his bed side, talking non-stop, about anything, senseless things, everyday things, as if Yuki is awake and listening to him. He thinks that if Yuki is awake, he wouldn't have a chance to talk. They would probably be all over each other in no time.

"Brat…you're so tasty." Yuki voice sounded in Shuichi's head. He wanted to open his eyes, but he felt so weak, all he can feel is Yuki's lips, and tongue, licking him, nibbling, sucking and biting. And he didn't want him to stop, he was afraid if he did open his eyes, Yuki would stop. So he squeezed his eyes shut and let Yuki's tongue torture him with pleasure.

Hmm….yes, there…yes, ummm…yes, that feels wonderful, Yuki. As he felt Yuki took his small buds in his mouth, sucking on it, making it grow hard.

"You're delicious, brat…strawberries." Yuki's sexy voice whispered in his ear, trailing hot kisses, little nips and bites on his neck, like the same ones he found this morning. And Yuki went down on him real slow…kissing his abdomen….his belly button….removing his belt and discarding everything that is constricting him to his goal. And when Shuichi felt air on his need, he tilted his head back in ecstasy as Yuki took him in his mouth….sucking and licking him, making him grow hard and taut.

And before he realized it, Yuki was humming, sending ripples of sensation up his body, and one slick finger went inside him, and then there's two, and then three, slicking him, preparing him for something wonderfully delicious to come. Shuichi was panting, and chanting Yuki's name.

Yuki couldn't get enough of him, he is like an exotic wine he couldn't get enough of, so addicting and sweet. He thinks he would go crazy if he didn't take him. Deeper and deeper he swallowed him, until he thought he would choke with too much of Shuichi inside his mouth, he could taste him, he is almost there, so he sucked some more, wanting him to come, wanting to drink him up and swallow him whole.

"Yuki….please…."Shuichi begged. Yuki plunged his fingers deeper and suck on his need harder, and then Shuichi released his seed inside Yuki's eager mouth, drinking every last bit of him.

When he was done. Yuki released him and plopped down beside him. Shuichi opened his eyes and saw the glorious man naked beside him in bed.

"I see you…Yuki." He said….but when he reached out to touch the sleeping form…he vanished. Yuki was gone. He called out to him. He felt himself being pulled away. And when he opened his eyes, he was back in the hospital, and the man he was chasing is right in front of him, still sleeping his deep sleep. It was all a dream, a very real wet dream.

"Yuki." He said, stood up and kissed the man's swollen lips gently. He was embarrassed that he had a wet dream about Yuki and yes, masturbated yesterday just thinking of the man. He decided to go home, shower and change, or else people would know what he'd been doing, they can smell it on him, they can see the stain on his pants. He smiled, even in dreams you dominate me. He said to himself, squeeze Yuki's arm fondly.

"Next time we meet, I won't hold back on you." Shuichi whispered on Yuki's ear, straightened up, buttoned up his coat and went home.


	5. Gravitate

**Author's Note: Again, Gravitation is not mine, this is not patterned after the real Gravitation manga, the novels or Gravitation Ex, this is a different fiction with borrowed characters inspired by the manga of Murakami sempai. The characters are OCC. This is written for pleasure, unedited, so bear with the errors, I got no beta reader and got no time to edit every story I write. If its too much for you to handle, write your own and don't read mine. And if you're gonna leave a stupid comment be brave enough to put your real name and email address.**

Do you believe in love at second sight? You know, falling in love with the person the second time you see them? Why not at first sight? I don't know, things didn't happen that way for me when I met Yuki Eiri. The first time I saw him, it's somehow like this, too. He was beaten up, sleeping and unaware of someone admiring him from the distance. Now, here I am again, here he is again, sleeping and this time badly beaten up and may never wake up again.

How could this be? How could a complete stranger mean so much to you? I touched his arm gently, looking at his frail form, he's got fractured ribs, and a broken arm and the man did a number on him big time. There's a probability of a concussion, his head was not only smashed with a beer bottle but his head was banged against the door several times until he lost consciousness. Sadist. A kinky sex that went overboard. A tear fell from my eye, I brushed it away. I should have stopped him. Is this my fault? Did I somehow do this to you, Yuki?

"I hope you wake up soon, Yuki. Am missing you." I leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

When I looked up, I was surprised when a blond guy was smiling at me from the other side of the bed. I blushed, I felt I was caught into something am not supposed to be doing.

"Ohayo, you must be Shindou san." He said, he was a strikingly handsome man, but then, it's my first time I see a grown man carrying around a pink stuffed bunny.

"Hai." I replied, and bowed, couldn't help but stare at him.

"I'm Ryuichi Sakuma, am Yuki's sempai. Am Tohma's right hand man." Ryuichi said, approaching me and he pushed the bunny in front of my face.

"And this is Kumagoro." He said, with a stupid grin on his face.

I have a feeling he is not all there. Yuki's sempai, and Tohma sama's right hand man, but it's the first time I see him, not even Tohma mentioned him when he insisted that I moved into the Seguchi brothel. That was the condition Tohma had given me, an indefinite leave with pay but, I have to give up my rooming next to the bar and move to his house and work for the bar near the house so I can be home to look after Yuki when we take him home.

I bowed and shook hands with the bunny that he shoved in front of my face. And then he grabbed me, "Let go for ice creams!" he said, tugging me out of the door before I could blink.

Five minutes after am holding a strawberry ice cream with a 30 year old man with a bunny on top of his head, and vanilla ice cream all over his face. "Let's go to the park later, Shindou san." He said.

I was contemplating whether to hurt his feelings or skip work, but I decided to come clean.

"I-I'm sorry Sakuma sama, I need to do my rounds and get back to Yuki sama." I said, decided to lick the ice cream which was melting down my hand now.

"Oh, okay, I will see you at the house then." He said, happily and with that, he jumped up and waved and then he was gone.

I couldn't make him out, he's a nice and sweet guy, but how could a guy like that be older than all of us and still act as if he is nine years old? How is he with a client? Does he play with them just like this or is he different when in bed? Vivid thoughts of a naked Ryuichi flashed in my head, shook my head violently and look around, other nurses where giving me looks, am holding a melting ice cream, having nasty thoughts and shaking my head violently for no apparent reason.

I stood up and tossed the uneaten ice cream in the trash bin and walk back to do my rounds and check on Yuki again.

When I went home to the Seguchi mansion, I was so dead tired that I didn't turned on the light, I just stripped and flopped down on the bed like a dead weight.

I was close to sleeping, when I felt the hands all over me, I bolted up the bed when a cold lips kissed me.

"W-Who are you?" I asked surprised, fumbling for the lamp. I landed on my buns when I came face to face with a naked Ryuichi Sakuma.

"Sa-Sakuma sama, wh-what are you doing in my room?" I asked. And why are you naked in my bed? Wanted to add.

"I was scared, there were monsters in my closet so I jumped in the nearest room I can find, I was hiding under the covers when you came in." he replied.

I really couldn't believe this. I don't know what to say. He stood up to show me his naked glory and his thingy standing in attention at me, he's well endowed, my eyes are bulging at the sight of it.

"You're naked." I squeaked, and cleared my throat. And to make it worse, he joined me on the floor, straddling me, with the ever present bunny on his head.

"I sleep nude, all my clients like it this way, Yuki does, too." He said, and suddenly I have a vivid vision of my wet dream with Yuki giving me the best heads in my entire life. He felt a stirring down there, when I reacted with him saying that Yuki sleeps in the buff, too.

"Oh, something's awake!" Ryuichi said, and grabbed me. OMG! I couldn't react when he started massaging me.

I groaned, and then realized it, and slapped his hand. "St-Stop that!" I said, and tried to get up.

"I-I think you better get back to your room." I said.

He clang to me, a grown, naked man, and am naked as well, "Am scared, can I sleep here?" he asked.

"Absolutely not!" I said.

And he bawled out, wiping his crocodile tears away.

"Alright! Stop! I will dress up and we will check your room." I said, standing up and hurriedly putting on my pants.

He jumped and hugged me, "Will you quit that! You're naked Sakuma san!" I said, and pulled his arms away from my neck.

I made a show of walking in the closet and turning on the lights to prove to him that there's no monsters there, and even looked under the bed, and in the bathroom, I changed the bulb of his night light so he can really sleep, looking around his room, it's a grown man's room. And to my surprise, he's got dildo's butt plugs, whips, handcuffs, masks and a whole lot of other gadgets all around the room, and in the closet were costumes of different professions, fireman, doctor, plumber and a one piece of a very tiny g-string. Yuki's room is normal, books, a laptop and play station.

Ryuichi called to me while I tucked him in bed, when I leaned closer to hear his sleepy voice, he grabbed my neck and assaulted my mouth with a French kiss, invading and violating my mouth, and I didn't like it and pulled away.

"Good night, Shindou san." He said, and closed his eyes. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and walked out of there before he decided to follow me again.

The next day, I was met by Hiro in Yuki's room. I nodded at him, happy to see him, he nodded back gravely.

"Shindou san, be careful of Ryu, he is not what you think he is." He said.

I was puzzled, "What do you mean?" I asked, putting away Yuki's chart, after examining his developments.

"Before oniichan came, Ryu is the head of the brothel. He is the number one boy in the red light district, at the age of 15, he was the star." Hiro said, looking at Yuki, as if he was embarrassed that Yuki could hear us. He led the way outside the room. I followed.

"Ryu was jealous of Yuki; he was the one who ordered Tohma to torture Yuki then when Yuki tried to mug Tohma, why? Because he could see that Tohma grew a liking to the handsome boy who was only 13 back then but he looked tall for his age and already a looker. While Ryu had to work on it, have to concentrate really hard, you see how he is, he is a space cadet." Hiro said.

"Space cadet?" I asked.

Hiro grinned, "He spaces out most of the time not only does he got stuck at 3 years old, but he spaces out, most of the time, clients have to give him uppers to get him to act his age." Hiro said.

Oh. I thought, that's why. But how come he knows that Ryuichi had been hanging out with me?

"I saw you walked in Ryuichi's room, and saw how he attached himself to you. Just be careful, he might act as if he likes you, just don't show him you like Yuki or else he would do something to hurt oniichan." He said, I blushed when he knew that I like Yuki, am I that transparent that anyone can tell? I hope not.

Hiro patted my arm, "Anyway, just a warning, okay? Tohma loves Yuki more than he loves Ryu but Ryu is still his right hand man and very first boy. So no matter what he feels for Yuki, Ryu will always be number one." He said, and gave me a salute and left. I felt a shudder run down my spine when he said that, feared for Yuki not myself. I don't want to do anything that would jeopardize Yuki's safety, especially now.

I walked back in the room, and glance around to see if Ryuichi is hanging around, I have to be on guard all the time. Who knows when he would drop in on me again?

I was pretty tired doing two jobs at the same time plus the hospital is out of the way from the house, I was reading a book for Yuki when I didn't realized I snoozed. I felt a gentle hand on my head. A familiar feel and it almost makes my body come alive with that one touch. I know who it was even without looking.

"Brat." He croaked weakly.

Have you ever been awake but couldn't open your eyes, and couldn't move? I have that feeling when they brought me here at the hospital, I can feel them, hear them but I can't open my eyes and react and talk and shout at them. I hear the boy's voice most of the time. He talks too much. But I like the sound of his voice. It serenades me to sleep and keeps me company during the day. He talks about everything and anything. And I want to smile when he said he won't hold back this time. If only I had the strength to grab him now and do him right here, right now.

When I opened my eyes finally, he was the first person I see, a touch of pink was my very first vision, I want to know its real, he kept me alive all this time, my thoughts of him made me stronger, that finally, I had someone to live for. That even when that guy was trying to kill me, I was holding on, because I'm so pissed off at this boy I want to teach him a lesson when we meet again.

Tired. Feel so tired. I touched his hair, and close my eyes again, and went back to sleep.

Shuichi heard him and felt him, when he lifted his head; Yuki's fingers are still on his hair, so he knew it wasn't a dream.

"Yuki." He said, crying, he's awake. Yuki is awake, tears slipping down his face. He looked around to see if anyone is there, or anyone would see. When he saw that no one was around, he leaned down and kissed Yuki gently on the lips. "Welcome back, I miss you." He said, his heart pounding with so much relief and happiness. He's alright. He's back.

I felt myself being kissed, weakly; I opened my mouth and touched his lips with my tongue. Shuichi groaned when he felt Yuki responded. Shuichi touched his face, tears falling on Yuki's face from Shuichi's.

"Get your strength back so we can do this more." Shuichi whispered, in Yuki's ear. A ghost of a smile pasted on Yuki's face. Shuichi brushed his tears off Yuki's face. When Shuichi traced his fingers on Yuki's arm and rested on his hand, Yuki weakly touched them.

I wanted to rush out and call the head doctor. But I want to keep him for myself for a few more moments. I want this moment mine alone. But Shuichi didn't know that someone was watching and saw him.

A few days later, they took Yuki home, for a complete bed rest. Shuichi was a little surprise when he talked to Yuki; he was cold and aloof, as if he was a different person. Completely ignoring him, as if he never met him.

"I would be with you after my shift, Yuki sama." He said, happily, excited and happy to see him awake and about. He was expecting the same affection and warmth he felt when they were alone in the hospital or before his accident. But Yuki just looked at him and ignored him.

Is it all a dream? Shuichi thought. He is still the same with Suguru and Hiro, and the rest.

Hiro saw the hurt and rejection on Shuichi's face when Yuki ignored him. He's got so much to learn. Hiro thought. He gave Shuichi's arm a squeeze discreetly when everyone's attentions were on Yuki. He smiled at him. Assuring him that everything will be alright. Shuichi somehow understood and nodded, smiled back.

Ryuichi was all over Shuichi, which irritated Yuki more.

"Get out of my room if you're gonna do that!" he growled. Ryuichi smiled, and Shuichi looked helpless.

Ryuichi walked over to Yuki, "Oh, is my baby jealous? I love you more, babe." Ryuichi said, and straddled Yuki who was lying on the bed and attacked the boy's lips.

Shuichi watched, he was about to cry, Yuki was kissing back, he's not pushing Ryuichi away. He wants to heave and he felt his knees growing weak. He was about to get out of the room when he heard Yuki call him coldly.

"Where are you going? You're not done with your physical yet." Yuki growled at Shuichi. Ryuichi laughed at that and got off Yuki, kissing him for the last time.

"Amm…I just forgot something in my room, be right back, Yuki sama." He said, and with weakened knees he tried to walk out of the room steadily. Not looking back, not wanting to see his eyes, he would cry if he do. What's wrong with him, why is he acting so cold and distant?

Suguru saw Shuichi crying outside the hallway, "What's wrong, Shindou san?" he asked, gently.

Shuichi looked up, he knew he can trust Suguru and yes, Hiro. "Sugu san, a-are t-they lovers?" he asked, trying to get the words out.

Suguru knew who he was asking, "Not really, Ryuichi passed on some of his clients to Yuki, and sometimes, they do a tandem, some clients would want a pair, and they are often teamed up. They have to get use to each other, so they play around. But that's it. Just a show, a routine teaser." Suguru said, and he held Shuichi by the shoulder, looking at his eyes and knew the secret right away.

"Yuki doesn't have anyone, Shui chan. If ever you would be his first. But in this house, he doesn't know you. He is trying to keep you safe. So try not to be so affectionate when others are here. Most of the boys here are jealous of you, everyone wants Yuki, so be careful." Suguru said, and Shuichi smiled for the first time, coming from the hospital taking Yuki home.

"Thank you, Sugu san, I understand now." He said, and smiled again.

When he went back to Yuki's room, Ryuichi was looking for something. He went to Yuki with his stethoscope and blood pressure monitor.

"Is it in the bathroom, Yuki han?" he asked, looking up to see a pale Shuichi checking Yuki's blood pressure. He smiled. It's one sided after all. He thought.

"Try under the sink; I think I put it there." Yuki replied, looking at Shuichi all the while, but when Ryuichi disappeared in the bathroom, Yuki grabbed Shuichi's collar with his strong arm and kissed him so hard. They both moaned in the kiss, Yuki sticking in his tongue in the boy's mouth, claiming what's his. It was over in seconds.

When Ryuichi stepped out of the bathroom, Yuki was yelling from the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Shuichi's head was bowed. Ryuichi couldn't tell if he was crying or not.

"Tell Tohma to get a real doctor next time, this one doesn't know what he's doing." Yuki replied, angrily.

Ryuichi glomped Shuichi, "Ohhh…you shouldn't be too hard on my Shu-Shu. He's been taking care of you since you had your accident." Ryuichi said.

Tsk…."Whatever." Yuki said, with a smirk. Shuichi was trying to hide the redness of his face and his swollen lips where Yuki kissed him so hard. He needed a minute to recover from the impact of Yuki's kiss.

I want him. I want him so bad. This is the first time I wanted someone, needed someone. I want and need Yuki, all for myself, and only mine. I was surprised when the intercom in my room buzzed. I was lying on the bed restless, having nasty thoughts about the man next door.

I picked it up gingerly, "H-Hello?"

"Brat, meet in the garage in 10 minutes." Yuki said, and hung up.

Shuichi leapt up the bed happily when he heard Yuki's voice. He was about to put on clothes when Ryuichi went in his room.

"Shu-shu there are monsters under my bed, can I sleep here?" he asked, jumping buck naked in Shuichi's bed.

Shuichi was about to protest, but then, he can always sleep at the hospital after meeting Yuki.

"Go ahead, am going to the hospital, have fun." Shuichi said, not letting Ryuichi dampen his spirit.

"I want you to stay with me Shu-shu." Ryuichi pleaded, grabbing his arm.

"I got work, Sakuma sama. I'm sorry, I must go." He said, shrugging his hold. He waited a long time to be with Yuki, he won't let this overgrown prostitute ruin it for him.

He was out the door before Ryuichi could go after him. He spotted Yuki's car and jumped in.

"Drive Yuki, Ryuichi is in my room!" Shuichi said, panicking.

"Crap." Yuki said, under his breathe and gunned the motor of his car.

They were silent along the way, Both of them stealing glances at each other.

I want you now. Shuichi wanted to say, looking at Yuki's serious profile. He still got a cast on his arm and a bandaged ribs, it would be awhile before Tohma ask him to get back to work.

The window of the car was open, Yuki hasn't replaced the broken window yet. Shuichi was in a hurry, he was only wearing a shirt and he shivered from the cold. Yuki glanced at him and pulled the boy closer to him. Shuichi groaned under Yuki's neck.

"Don't do that, brat. You're gonna drive me nuts. Wait till we park somewhere." Yuki grunted, trailing his free hand down the boy's body and when he found what he was after, he gave it a squeeze. The boy groaned even harder.

"Yuki, please." Shuichi beg. Yuki chortled.

"Serves you right." He said, playing with the boy's need, in minutes, he's got the boy sprawled on the front seat, panting and groaning under his expert hand.

Shuichi was gonna burst, his eyes tightly shut. When he felt the car stopped, and when he opened his eyes, they were in a garage. Yuki pulled down the seats and climbed at the back seat, grabbing the boy on top of him.

"What were you saying to me at the hospital?" Yuki asked, with the faint light dancing in his light eyes.

Shuichi blushed. Yuki didn't wait for any reply; he grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They both kiss each other hungrily, tearing at each other's clothes, in seconds they were naked at the back seat.

Yuki took hold of him again, and Shuichi groaned at the crook of Yuki's neck, he could see the lust on the boy's eyes. "You want this, huh?" Yuki growled under his breathe, he slapped the boy's butt. "Turn around brat, you've got to hump my mouth." He said. Shuichi's eyes grew wide.

"But, Yuki." He was about to protest.

"Come on, hurry up. You've got to help me, I can't lean on my ribs." Yuki said, and Shuichi looked down on Yuki's bandaged ribs. So he did what he was told.

When Yuki took him in his mouth, Shuichi almost came. Yuki stopped licking and sucking for a second. He waited until the boy got used to his tongue and mouth. In minutes, Shuichi developed his rhythm, Yuki groaned. Sending vibrations up Shuichi's need. Shuichi was eyeing Yuki's need in front of him, standing erect, inviting him for a taste; he leaned down and took a lick. Yuki groaned when he felt Shuichi hot tongue on his tip. And with eagerness, Shuichi took him in his mouth and imitated what Yuki was doing. Now they were both groaning and panting. Yuki thought he was gonna go nuts, he tasted so good, his body smelt like strawberries. Yuki concentrated on another part of Shuichi's anatomy, he was drawn to Shuichi's tiny hole, he released him from his mouth and started licking his hole, Shuichi groaned, and Yuki almost cum, so he put a finger in slowly and began his rhythm, then another finger. Shuichi was squirming on top of him. Yuki couldn't stop what he was doing, so drawn into Shuichi's tight hole. Shuichi stopped what he was doing and laid his head on Yuki's lap. He felt so weak and his stomach hurts.

"Yuki…please." He begged, he was panting. He felt himself about to explode. Yuki pulled him closer to him, this time the boy was facing him, Shuichi could see Yuki's handsome face as he take him in his mouth, devouring his need once more, sucking it hard, with his fingers still inside him, after a few minutes, Shuichi came, hard. Yuki licked every bit of it. Shuichi lay weakly on top of the older man, he could hear Yuki's heart pounding, and he felt something hard poking him, he looked down and saw Yuki stroking himself, the man's lips parted slightly, his eyes close, Shuichi got up and positioned himself on top of the older boy.

"What are you doing, brat?" Yuki asked, his eyes sleet from lust, his voice soft and low.

Shuichi stroke Yuki, "Take me, Yuki." He said.

"It's gonna hurt, don't worry, I would be fine." Yuki said, trying to control himself with the boy teasing his need with his tiny hole.

"You know what to do, I trust you." Shuichi said.

Yuki didn't need to be told twice, so Yuki guided him, slowly, gritting his teeth, wanting to plunge harder into the boy, he was so tight, he thought he would come, it's so tight, wet and hot. Shuichi was making small groans, his eyes tight shut and his face flushed. Slowly and inch by inch, Yuki tries to break in Shuichi's undiscovered territory, But Shuichi was in a hurry, so he lowered himself on the man, they both let out a loud groan, slowly Yuki set a rhythm, and after awhile, Shuichi was pumping himself, faster and faster, Yuki pushed his head back.

"Slowly, brat, you're gonna kill me." He grunted, gritting his teeth tight. Yuki's arms dropped to his side, he felt so weak from all this ecstasy. All he could do was groan and moan as Shuichi impale himself with Yuki's need. He gripped the boy's arms when he came hard. When Shuichi got Yuki out of his hole with a pop, he lay on top of the man; they were both panting and perspiring prosperously.

They dressed up and went inside the house, Shuichi looked around curiously, "Who's house is this Yuki?" he asked.

"Hiro's family, by they are gone now, it's for rent but they are out of town right now, so Hiro let me use it when I want to get out of the mansion." Yuki said, and flopped down the couch. Yuki watched the boy walking slowly, he was walking funny and he knew why.

He smirked, "What's wrong with you? You okay?" he teased. Shuichi looked at him and pouted. He waddled towards Yuki and sat down slowly beside him.

Yuki push him back in the couch, and started touching him again, "You know we can fix that, so it won't be hurting so much." Yuki teased, clamping his mouth on the boy's neck, sucking skin until he left a mark. His mark.

"C-Can we do it in a bigger space?" Shuichi said, blushing.

Yuki grinned, "That could be arranged." He said, and stood up, pulling the boy towards him in an embrace.

He led him to the bedroom, and slowly this time, they kissed, licking and sucking each other's skin, wanting a taste, savoring each other's taste. But when Yuki was about to push him on the bed, Shuichi stopped him.

"Let me, Yuki. Please?" he asked. Yuki nodded and let himself be led by the boy.

Shuichi undressed Yuki slowly, trailing kisses with every touch, Yuki watched him. Gently, Shuichi pushed him on the bed, and continue his ministrations, kissing every part of Yuki's skin, from his handsome face, his neck and then his chest. Yuki let out a groan when Shuichi took his buds in his mouth, sucking it and making it hard and taut under his tongue. Trailing kisses until he reached Yuki's need.

"It's alright, you don't have to, brat." Yuki whispered but Shuichi was insistent and took Yuki in his mouth, Yuki closed his eyes, panting. Shuichi was sucking and licking him, making him grow hard. This is how Shuichi imagined it every night, they would make love like this, he would pleasure him like this, and he can't get enough. Yuki touched his head, signaling him, so Shuichi straddled him, impaling himself slowly and he rode Yuki, they were both panting and groaning at the same time.

They switched places, and couldn't get enough of each other, they would lay there exhausted and spent, fall asleep and after an hour or two, they would be kissing and sucking each other all over again.

Yuki got up when the light from the window hit his eyes, he took the arm that was holding on to him, kiss the boy's palm and got up slowly so as not to wake him. What now, Eiri? He asked himself, looking at the boy. There's no way he would want Shuichi going back at the mansion, with no lock on his door and twelve hungry boys could have easy access to his room. He got up and got in the shower, Shuichi was still sleeping when he got out. He left a note for the boy and got his car keys.

He got in his car and headed to a hardware store and got a lock set. Everyone would be sleeping at this hour at the mansion so he drove back and sneak in, with sweat dripping down his face, he changed the lock on Shuichi's room, grabbed some clothes for the boy, the bed was empty, he smirked, Ryuichi was just trying to seduce Shuichi, wanting to ruin him for everyone so Tohma would kick him out of the house. He walked in his room and got himself a change of clothes and rush out before anyone could see him, although Hiro and Suguru knew where he was and who he was with.

He swung by the deli and got them a couple of sandwiches and coffee. And drove back to Hiro's house. Yuki didn't want to think what they are gonna do now, he wants to get Shuichi out of that mansion but he didn't want Tohma to go after the boy. So he has to settle for the lock on Shuichi's door for now.


	6. What I Am Because Of Shui

Yuki woke up with a big headache. He felt himself aching all over. He remembered going home with Shuichi after a little romp in the couch. They were both tired and fell asleep in their respective rooms, Yuki told Shuichi about the lock and gave him the other key and he kept the other one.

Yuki never thought that happiness could be possible for someone like him. He never thought he would meet someone like Shuichi.

He woke up to the smell of a sticky liquid gas that makes him dizzy, he tried to move but he felt his arms are bound, he opened his eyes and found himself in the basement of some sort, it was dark and damp, and he was indeed tied up. WTF? What's this? He asked himself, confuse. And then he heard Ryuichi and the bouncer and Ryuichi's steady lover, K.

"Oooohhhh….Golden boy is awake." K said, with sarcasm and venom, K is American and has a passion with guns. He doesn't like Yuki because Yuki dumped him the first time he tried to make a pass at the boy.

When Yuki looked up, he saw that Shuichi is also there, naked and tied up in a very delicate manner. What is he doing here? What are they doing here? He tried to get up and go to him but his chains are preventing him from doing that. The two men laugh at his effort. Ryuichi even made a show of touching Shuichi who was gagged and tied spread eagle-like on the bed.

"Leave him alone!" he cried, angrily, his arm with the cast is aching, his bandages needed changing but he ignored that, they are touching Shuichi.

"Make me, Eiri." K said, leaned down and licked Shuichi's neck. Shuichi struggled. Ryuichi removed Shuichi's gag.

"Please let Yuki sama go, I will do anything you want." Shuichi blurted out.

The two men laughed. K looked at Yuki cursing and struggling from his chains.

"Yuki, please stop, you will hurt yourself. Am alright, don't worry about me." Shuichi said, trying to cover his exposed self but his spread legs are preventing him from doing that.

"What do you want, Ryu? Do it to me, let the boy go." I pleaded, for the first time in my life, I pleaded, because I am frightened for Shuichi, I'm so scared of what they are going to do to him.

They probably drugged us while we were sleeping that's the only way that they could have taken us without alerting anyone else at the house. I wished Shuichi locked his door. I cursed under my breathe, struggling.

"I want what's yours, Yuki, since you always get what I want." Ryuichi said, with a smirk, playing with Shuichi, touching him, probing him, Shuichi wanted to squirm but he knew they would make it harder for him if he do.

And then K moved on top of Shuichi, Yuki struggled from his chains, "No, K san, no! Please, no! Take me!" he cried, tears falling from his handsome face. His wrists were bleeding from him pulling on them too hard.

Ryuichi move on top of Shuichi, offering himself to the boy.

"Yuki, please, stop, its gonna be alright. Am going to be alright." Shuichi said, crying, trying to convince himself, he was so frightened, he had never done this with anyone, Yuki was his first and one and only. But he was more afraid for Yuki, he could see that he is bleeding from his struggle from his chains.

Yuki cried repeatedly, as the two men had their way with Shuichi, they were rough, Shuichi was crying and whimpering as the two men raped and abused him. Yuki was hoarse from shouting and yelling, his wrists were skinned from his violent movement. He struggled and K shot him when he almost broke the chain from the wall.

"No!!! Yuki!!!" Shuichi cried, as he watched Yuki slumped on the floor and stopped moving.

They stopped, "You don't have to kill him!" Ryuichi shouted, and bounded to the prone bleeding boy.

K smirked, and slapped Shuichi, "Stop crying! He's not dead, I just nicked him!" K said, getting up.

"Yuki…Yuki…Oh, God…Yuki…" Shuichi cried, struggling to get out of his bounds to run to his lover.

Ryuichi turned him over and saw the blood, it got Yuki on the shoulder, he was barely breathing.

"K san! Let's take him to the hospital!" Ryuichi said, struggling to remove the chains.

K was already putting on his clothes, "What about the boy?" he asked, looking at Shuichi whimpering and looking at Yuki longingly.

Ryuichi looked at Shuichi, "Let him go, this went on too far." He said, his face was wet from tears.

"I'm sorry Shu-shu. This is not how it's supposed to be." Ryuichi said.

"I won't say anything, I promise, just let me go, let me take him to the hospital." Shuichi pleaded, forgetting he was also in a worse condition, his anus was bleeding, K forced him, but he wasn't feeling all of these, all he wanted is to run to Yuki.

When K released Shuichi from his chains, he run to Yuki and embraced him, removing Ryuichi's hands from Yuki's.

"Don't touch him!" he cried. Ripping Yuki's shirt, putting it on top of the wound, trying to stop Yuki from bleeding to death.

K was about to smack him, "Why you little runt!" but Ryuichi stopped him.

"Let him be, K san, we had done enough to these two." He said, sympathetically.

Ryuichi went to the bed and gave Shuichi his clothes, "Dress up, Shu-shu, let's take Yuki to the hospital." He said.

Shuichi made up the story that they were kidnapped and abused, and K and Ryuichi rescued them, but when Tohma confronted Ryuichi, the blond man broke down and confessed what happened.

"Get out of my house." Tohma said, controlling his anger.

"Tohma kun." Ryuichi pleaded, holding on to the man's pants.

"You've gone too far, Ryu chan. Yuki had taken the blame for you so many times, but this time, you really gone too far." He said, shaking his head.

"The man that you hired to rape Yuki, he confessed, too." Tohma said, angrily and kicked Ryuichi.

"Why did you have to make him suffer, why didn't you just kill them if you hate them so much!" Tohma said, crying.

Ryuichi couldn't say anything, he was right, he let jealousy, greed and obsession overpower him, take over him.

"Look at him, Ryu chan." Tohma said, pointing at the pale-looking Yuki, in another hospital bed.

"Is this how you want him, does this make you happy? Does doing this to him make you number one?" Tohma asked.

K stepped in, "What about you, Tohma sama? You're not different from us, you're just one step behind us with your whips and belts." K said.

Tohma glared at him, "You keep your mouth shut, you baka gaijin! I will have you arrested!" Tohma shouted.

Shuichi held Tohma's arm, his face as pale as Yuki's, his eyes red from all his crying, he look so small.

"Let them go, Tohma sama. I got nothing against them. Let's just pray that Yuki would be alright." He said.

Tohma looked at Shuichi, he admired this boy, he didn't break down, they raped and abused him but he didn't break down, he half carried and half drag Yuki to the hospital. Giving an immediate alibi that they were kidnapped and tortured so they would treat Yuki immediately. K had broken him bad, he won't be able to sit or walk right for a couple of weeks, he is still bleeding but here he is, struggling just to be by Yuki's side.

"Alright, Shindou san, for you, for Yuki." He said, putting his arm around the boy, kissing the top of his head.

He turned and faced them once more, "You got 15 minutes to pack your things, you will get out of town, you will get out of Tokyo, I will hound you if I see your mugs around here. You won't be able to get a single job in the whole of Japan, I would make sure of that." Tohma said.

Ryuichi broke down and cried, K went to him and pick him up, "Come on Ryu kun." He said, and they quietly went out.

They were left in Yuki's room. Tohma watched Shuichi as he walked over to Yuki's bed, he put a pillow on one of the chair, and struggled to sit down, holding on to Yuki's hand.

Tohma walked to him and touched him on the head, "Are you gonna be alright? You want me to get you anything?" he asked the boy. Shuichi looked up, he was crying again. Tohma's heart broke. He ruffled his hair, "Okay, call out to us if you need us, Suguru and Hiro are just next door." He said. Shuichi nodded.

When Shuichi was alone with Yuki, he cried. He cried the tears he felt crying that day they raped and abused him. They violated him, he wanted to stay pure for Yuki, he wanted to be Yuki's alone. He don't want anyone else touching him, making love to him but Yuki. He brought the cold hand to his lips, warming it with his face and lips.

"Yuki, wake up." He called to him. "I need you." He said, reaching out and touching his face. "Am scared Yuki, please wake up." He said. If Yuki heard him, he was too weak to wake up. He moved his chair closer to Yuki's bed and snuggled closer to him. And that's how they found him the next day, sleeping in that awkward position. He look so small and frail.

When Yuki woke up, everyone noticed that he changed. He didn't say anything, he didn't do anything, he just sat there, staring into nothing. He would just sit there and hold Shuichi to him. And cries, silently, without any facial expression, as if he is an empty shell. Shuichi was so happy when Yuki woke up, but he didn't woke up like he woke up before, sometimes Shuichi wished that he would get mad, get angry at him, for forgetting to lock his door. But when Yuki woke up this time, the boy was surprised awake when Yuki grabbed him and embraced him. Shuichi coaxed him to reply, to answer but Yuki wouldn't talk. Not that he can't, he just don't want to.

So Shuichi talked and answered for the two of them, Tohma gave them both a time to heal, they had undergone through a lot. And for the first time, he'd been a father to Yuki that the boy never had.

Shuichi would talk non-stop about everyday things, he would tell Yuki about his former life, his wish, his dream. There are times Shuichi would kiss him, Yuki would kiss him back, but when Shuichi would want something more, he would break down and cry, and then Shuichi will start crying, too.

"Don't you want me anymore, Yuki?" he would ask. And Yuki would break down and hurt himself, and Shuichi would stop him, and they would end up just lying down there, holding each other.

It was a month since the incident, Shuichi was back to work, Yuki was given a different job in one of Tohma's offices. Shuichi started singing, he no longer works in the bar, Tohma signed him up at NG building with Sakano sama as his manager. Hiro offered the house to Yuki, and Yuki decided to make it their house, Yuki and Shuichi's.

It was their anniversary, they had been living together for a year now. Yuki prepared a feast, he got off work early and bought groceries, pink champagne, pink long stemmed roses and pink bunny slippers. He wanted to make this special for Shuichi.

Shuichi went home early, he wanted to surprise Yuki. But he didn't know that he was going to be surprised for what Yuki had in store for him.

"Taidama!" he called out from the front door, he was surprised that the house was dark, he tried the switch it wouldn't work. There were candles leading to the inside of the house, and when Shuichi looked closer, there were petals scattered forming a trail leading to the bathroom.

He followed it, his heart thumping in his chest. There was a light in the bathroom, candle light. He opened the door, and there in the big tub is his golden haired lover, sitting and waiting for him in his naked glory.

"Yuki." He called, almost close to tears, Yuki beckoned to him to come. He removed his clothes and went in the water full of pink rose petals.

Yuki embraced him and sought his mouth hungrily, as if this is their first time all over again, sucking, licking and nibbling at each other, each with undying thirsts that only each other could quenched.

"Ohhh…Uhhh….Yuki…Yuki..." Shuichi whispered, desperately, holding on to the man's taut need, Yuki tilted his head back in ecstasy.

"Sh..Shu…" he tried to speak, its been a year, he hasn't spoken a single word since he woke up after the accident.

Shuichi guided his hand towards his hole, pulling him closer to him, Yuki put his finger inside of him, "Ohhh…yes…Ummm…Yuki…more…" Shuichi groaned, nibbling at Yuki's neck. Yuki put another finger in, in minutes, the boy was panting under him, as he had another finger in there, preparing his lover for him.

"Ummm…Yuki, I want you." Shuichi groaned, taking him in his hand and squeezing him a little, Yuki groaned, with his head at the crook of Shuichi's neck, he took his fingers out and replaced it with his need. They both groaned in ecstasy. As Yuki set his rhythm, he took hold of Shuichi's length and kneaded it in time with his. Faster and faster, water splashing all over as they danced in lust, dance in their own frenzy.

When they both came at the same time, Yuki called out the boy's name, finding his voice, after a year of silence, "Shuichi! Shuichi!" he cried. Shuichi held him. And they both cried. Yuki showered his face with kisses.

"Don't you ever disobey me again, brat." Yuki said, later on when they were already dry and in front of the fire, with Shuichi in his arm.

Shuichi knew what Yuki was talking about. It was too much for Yuki, watching someone you love being abused and raped in front of your eyes, and you couldn't do anything to protect them. He tried, he bought the lock set, to protect him, Shuichi now realized how much Yuki loves him. That's why it took him this long to find his voice again, he was ashamed, he was hurt. It broke him and he almost died, trying to protect him again. And that warmed his heart.

"I won't ever again, Yuki. I promise. I would always listen to you." He said, snuggling close.

He looked up to his handsome face, "I love you, Yuki."

Yuki smiled, "I love you, brat." And kissed his lover and made love to Shuichi like it's their first time all over again.

Owari


End file.
